


Untitled

by bringinsassyback



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringinsassyback/pseuds/bringinsassyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight change to season 1 canon in which Sarah stays at Chuck's apartment for their covers and things go beyond the call of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, more do I make any money off of using them.

Chuck woke up to his radio alarm playing, and loudly. He had just begun to reach over and turn it off when he remembered that Sarah had stayed over last night, for their cover. In fact, his arm had ended up draped over her waist, the fingers of his right hand clasped in hers. He gently disentangled his fingers from Sarah's and turned over to turn off the alarm. His fingers found the button to turn off the alarm, and he turned back to Sarah, laying back down and placing his arm back over hers. Chuck closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep, but there were already far too many thoughts about the Intersect running through his mind, much less the woman laying next to him and the sunlight coming in through the "Morgan door". Just as he was about to get up and make breakfast, Sarah began to wake up. She lifted her hand, feeling his, and squeezed his hand gently. Her brow creased as she yawned. Sleepily, she blinked a couple times before noticing Chuck's arm over her waist and subsequently turning to face him.  
"Morning," he greeted her, not realizing the soft volume of his voice, as if taking too loud could scare Sarah away.  
"Morning, Chuck," Sarah responded, smiling, the volume of her own voice matching Chuck's.  
"How did you sleep?" Chuck asked, after a short and only slightly awkward silence. He hadn't removed his arm from Sarah's waist, despite her turning to face him.  
"Well. And you?" She answered, fully aware of the presence of Chuck's arm and the unprofessional connotations associated with their... position, and yet she couldn't quite bring herself to care.  
"Same," Chuck responded, smiling the way he did when he was truly happy; teeth showing, eyes squinted, eyebrows relaxed. As Chuck exhaled, Sarah became hyper aware of the proximity of Chuck's face, and realized that she didn't care about professionalism or what the general would say if she saw. She didn't even care about what their next mission would be. All she cared about was this moment, here with Chuck. With that thought, Sarah finally admitted to herself for the first time that she loved Chuck.  
"Chuck, I -" Sarah began to tell him.  
"You're right, I should go make breakfast," he interrupted.  
"No, Chuck-" Sarah began again.  
"I really should probably go before Awesome eats all the good food again," Chuck explained, sitting up. Before he could get out of bed, though, Sarah sat up and kissed him, tackling him back onto the bed.

 

«««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

At the castle, Casey was on security duty, which meant looking over all the cameras in Bartowski's apartment. A muffled yelp from the camera in his room drew Casey's attention, in just enough time to see Agent Walker tackling Bartowski. With a grunt, Casey turned off all the cameras in Bartowski's room and turned to review earlier footage and cases.


End file.
